


"No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?"

by OnyxShaye



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye
Summary: You ignore Leo's attempts to prove to you that your apartment is haunted, and perhaps your residence isn't as clean as you might think.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?"

“No, the house is definitely  _ not _ haunted, why do you ask?”

“‘m just sayin’,” Leo shrugged, giving off a look of secret knowing, “Could be.”

“Why are you so adamant that it  _ is _ ?” You gave a laugh. “Don’t tell me you believe in ghosts.”

“You  _ don’t _ ? said Leo, bringing a hand up to his chest with a mocking gasp. 

You rolled your eyes at the turtle. He had sat himself down on your couch with a plop and turned on the television. Leo always did have a habit of making himself at home in your apartment. While you heard him flip through channels to find something he preferred to watch, you started to hang up your clean laundry in the closet of your bedroom. 

“So, where did you say the boys were?” You raised your voice loud enough for him to hear you in the other room. 

“They’re helping April figure out what her Halloween costume is gonna be,” he called back. “Speaking of which, you figured out what you’re gonna dress up as, yet? You only got a couple weeks.” 

“Mmm,” you answered, “Was kinda thinkin’ that maybe I’ll just dress up like one of you this year.” 

There was silence in the other room for a second before you heard his fake, “Ha,  _ ha _ . Jokes on you, no one knows what we look like so everyone’s just gonna be confused on why you look like the creature from the black lagoon with ninja equipment.” 

You giggled as you took a thin blue scarf down from a shelf in your closet and wrapped it around your head, covering your eyes. The material was thin enough that you could see through it faintly. You tied it behind your hair and walked back out into the living room where he was still sitting. “I don’t know,” you said, “I make this look  _ good _ . Maybe even better than you do.” 

Through the blue fabric, you could barely make out a smile that grew across his face at the sight of you, “No doubt about that.” 

You scrunched your nose at him in a teasing way and began, “Guess I found my cost—“ Your sentence was cut short at as you caught a glimpse of a black figure fall past your window. You pulled the scarf off as your eyebrows furrowed and you slowly crept over to the fire escape. Leo noticed your sudden change in mood and followed your eyes to the window. He silently picked his Ōdachi off the carpet and held it up as you placed your hand on the latch of the window. Slowly, you slid open the glass and were met with a loud, excited yowl. 

You let out a sigh of relief as you saw the big round, yellow eyes staring up at you. 

“It’s just a cat.” You informed the turtle. 

“Yeah,” he answered skeptically, “a  _ black _ cat. Told you this place was haunted.” 

You watched the cat trot off down the fire escape as you closed the window and latched it back into place. Again you rolled your eyes at Leo, saying, “It’s not  _ haunted _ , I’m telling you. Why’re you getting all superstitious on me all of a sudden?” 

“I’m a superstitious turtle,” he said with a shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah, but never like this,” you replied, eying him up and down. 

“You’re right about that. But, it  _ is _ Friday the 13th, so…” 

You checked your phone and sure enough, it read “Friday, October 13” but that did not make you anymore suspicious. 

“Leo,” you said, putting your phone back in your pocket to look up at him, “that’s all coincidence, I’m sure. But, it does make a good excuse to watch some scary movies tonight. You down?” 

You watched as Leo was about to answer but his eyes trailed behind you with furrowed eyebrows. Turning around, you noticed that your television had gone grey with static across the screen. It started out silent, then the white noise began, growing louder and louder every passing second.  _ Thisshiggg rrrerrk  _

It was a sound that made your skin crawl. Accompanying the awful static sound was a piercing  _ scrrreeeeehhn _ sound. You could feel the hairs along your arm stick up as goosebumps formed and your heartbeat picked up. You were frozen with fright. All you wanted was for the damn tv to shut off and cease its satanic sound. Leo was the one who ended up moving and turning off the television. Still in a crouched position, he turned his head to peer over his shoulder towards you. 

“ _ Now _ , do you believe me?” 

“No,” you felt instant relief after he clicked off the tv, making the screen a black mirror again. “This place is  _ not _ haunted, I’m telling you. But, maybe we should head back to your place for the rest of the day.” You started towards your bedroom, “I’ll grab my purse.” About a foot and a half before you entered your room, the door slammed right in front of your face. “ _ Shit _ !” You let out a gasp. 

He was at your side in an instant, “C’mon, let’s just get out of here.” 

Your lip was trembling ever so slightly as you nodded. Turning with him, the two of you were making your way to the front door but were stopped dead in your tracks when a loud banging emanated from the door. It was as if someone was trying to force their way into the apartment. Your hand shot for Leo’s, squeezing tight. By now, your chest was heaving with shallow, shaky breaths. 

“The fire escape!” Leo said, pulling you behind him. The two of you bolted the other direction towards the window. Then suddenly, the shudders on the outside of your window slammed shut.  _ Flthwaakkk _

You instantly buried your head in his chest, squeezing your eyes shut, “ _ Okay _ ! Okay, it’s haunted! I’m  _ sorry _ !  _ Please _ , Leo, just get me  _ out _ of here!” 

The static from the television screen flew back on again, bringing along a louder, more piercing sound. The slamming on the front door continued to pound in your ears. You just wanted it to be over, that’s it. 

You could feel Leo’s plastron heaving in short, heavy breaths. His arms were wrapped tight around you. Then, over all the noise around you, you could hear a tiny airy sound from right above your head. You’re eyes opened to see Leo’s shoulders twitching in a rhythmic pattern. Was he… crying? 

He was  _ laughing _ . You pulled away from him, your eyes red with fear, with your mouth hanging open. He stifled a laugh as he looked up at you. Then he eyed the window behind you and said, “Alright, guys, she’s good. That’s enough.” 

Turning around, you saw three green figures crouched on the fire escape just beyond the window. Realization hit you as they climbed inside. This was all set up. You looked at Leo again, anger rising. He put his hand out to you, still trying to hide his laughter, “I know what you’re gonna say.” 

You dodged his hand, “You did this?” 

“Mm, technically Donnie did.” 

“ _ Technically _ , it was your boyfriend’s idea,” Donnie retorted to Leo, but spoke to you. “I just sort of helped out with some micro gadgets of mine.” He revealed to you a small controller and pressed a button. Instantly after, your bedroom door slammed shut with a loud bang. 

You stood there without speaking for a moment. There just wasn’t a sentence you could form right then. 

“Oh, come on, y/n,” Leo said, “You told me that you don’t scare easily. You  _ had _ to know that I would take you up on that challenge. I mean, who would  _ I _ be if I  _ didn’t _ ?” 

“A good boyfriend perhaps…” Donnie said under his breath as his crossed his arms. He was met with Leo’s glare. 

“C’mon, y/n,” Mikey said coming up on your side, “You gotta admit, it was a little funny. We’ll make some popcorn to cheer you up.” You gave a small smile to the orange-clad. 

“Yeah, what’s a movie night without some popcorn? You still wanting to watch those horror movies?” Leo cocked an eyebrow and smiled at you. You glared at him and punched him lightly on the arm. 

“I  _ told _ you the house wasn’t haunted.” 

The boys erupted in laughter around you. 

  
  



End file.
